


Scars of Time

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dialogue Light, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mountains, No Dialogue, One Shot, Open to Interpretation, avoiding spoiler tags lol, it happened once in a dream, mountain climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: The tree’s stood tall, an endless amount of them to one side, while on their other side they thinned out rather quickly leading to beautiful mountains standing proud against bright blue skies. Birds chirped in the distance, the sweet sounds mixing with the trickle of the stream below their feet as the couple carefully stepped over the water as they had done time and time again.Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk a path they know well, hand in hand as they simply enjoy time with each other. But not everything is as it seems.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Scars of Time

**Author's Note:**

> In order to avoid spoilers, I have not tagged certain things. But there will be angst and semi-heavy themes, so here is your warning. This is based on a dream I had last night the inspired me heavily to write. It feels nice to get this out.

The tree’s stood tall, an endless amount of them to one side, while on their other side they thinned out rather quickly leading to beautiful mountains standing proud against bright blue skies. Birds chirped in the distance, the sweet sounds mixing with the trickle of the stream below their feet as the couple carefully stepped over the water as they had done time and time again. 

They could follow the route with little thought, simply walking hand and hand on the path that called to them.

Despite how often they traveled the path, Baekhyun still stumbled over a raised patch of dirt, Chanyeol catching him before he had the chance to fall. A smile slipped onto the younger’s lips, a thank you for the assist. After a moment of regaining composure, the two continued on their way, weaving out of the trees into the often air and fields of flowers between the trees and the mountains. 

Chanyeol was the first to stop, glancing over the arrangement of flowers before them, Tulips of all colors, from pinks, to oranges, to whites, to reds, to yellows. Picking a few of the oranges and yellows, Chanyeol took his time weaving the stems together, creating a flower crown that could match the sun with its brightness, offering it to Baekhyun with a simple bow. 

Another smile graced Baekhyun’s face as he bowed and Chanyeoll placed the crown on his head. It was a perfect fit, Chanyeol having plenty of practice on making it at this point. As Chanyeol adjusted the crown, he slipped his hand down to cup his lover’s face, before planting a soft kiss on his lips. 

Once he pulled away his hand slid down further, lingering on the side of his neck, only inches away from scars decorating Baekhyun’s throat. They had faded to light pink, resembling lightning bolts wrapping around his neck like a choker. 

Noticing Chanyeol’s gaze, Baekhyun linked their hands again, giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. With his free hand, Baekhyun picks a white tulip, then tucked it into Chanyeol’s shirt. They stood, staring out at the field, taking in the beauty of it all.

The pull came again, and the pair moved on, compelled to do so. Slowly they made their way through the field, careful to avoid squishing any of the flowers, nor to step on the small burrow hidden well on their path, housing a handful of adorable bunnies waiting to make their way into the world. 

They had no time to stop, But Chanyeol didn’t miss the fact there were more than usual, the mother must have had a larger litter. Perhaps next time, he would skip the flower crown and they could take a moment with the small creatures, the lover could give them their blessing and wish them the best in life. 

As they got closer to the mountains the sky began to darken, creating a more ominous atmosphere. Chanyeol grew tense, his steps becoming more reluctant the closer they got. But the pair pressed forward, unable to stop. They found a familiar-looking wooden walkway, well worn with the countless amount of times they had used it to climb up to the first stop on the mountain trail. The area was a small overlook, the two not daring to move closer to the rickety railing that was sure to break under the slightest amount of weight. Although they weren’t very far up, they could see over the treetops, revealing the secrets hidden in the trees. 

Only a few feet further in from the path they had taken Burnt trees filled the space, bark a deep black that still appeared jarring no matter how many times Chanyeol had seen the sight and knew what had caused the damage. The area was rather small, only 20 or so feet of smoldering destruction. 

Baekhyun looked at the scene with interest, as if it was the first time he had seen the sight. Yet at the same time, something lingered in his gaze, as if he somehow remembered what had happened. 

They stood there, hand and hand, staring at the sight before once again they were compelled to move on in their journey. Chanyeol knew better than to try and fight against it, the alarm and stress it would cause Beakhyun, only to make what was to come harder. His grip on Baekhyun’s hand grew tighter as he tried to ground himself, dread filling him. 

Although he knew what would come, Chanyeol was still taken by surprise by a figure bursting out in front of them, the creature instantly going for Baekhyun. Long gangly limbs, flesh looking worn and grey, eyes deeply sunken into their sockets, with not a drop of color to be seen. The monster could scare the strongest of men, and even made Chanyeol shake in fear despite how well he knew it.

Yet Chanyeol moved, thrusting himself in front of Baekhun, flames bursting from his hands as the creature torn into his throat. Baekhyun’s silent scream was easily drowned out by the painful shriek the creature gave as it stumbled back. Its body had been engulfed by the flames, as it mindlessly made its way closer to the ledge. 

Ignoring the pain throbbing from his damaged throat, Chanyeol forced himself forward. He let out another burst of flames, sending the monster over the railing and down the side of the mountain where it would meet its end. 

There was a moment of nothing but silence, only filled with the dripping of blood and the pounding of Chanyeol’s heart in his chest. The adrenaline running through his veins vanished, and he felt himself slump to the ground, Baekhyun barely able to stop his head from smashing against the hard rock. 

This would be the end for Chanyeol, but at least Baekhyun would live. Chanyeol had nearly lost himself when Baekhyun had been lost the first time and knew he needed to swap places. One had to die, and Chanyeol would do anything for Baekhyun. 

Tears spilled down Baekhyun’s face and he made gurgling sounds, unable to properly wail with the damage done to him before. Chanyeol wanted to comfort him, but he had long since forgotten how to even put words together. All he could do was reach up with one shaky hand and brush his fingers over his lover’s cheek, trying to tell him how much he loved him with only his eyes. 

Baekhyun knew what he meant, they didn’t need words to communicate. He watched as the light drained from Chanyeols eyes as his arm went limp, falling to the ground next to him completely lifeless. 

For the first time, Baekhyun let out an ugly sob, shocked by the own sounds coming out of his own mouth. He wailed, pulling Chanyeol’s body close to him. Still, he couldn’t speak, only show his pain through sounds of anguish and he internally begged for Chanyeol to come back, for something, anything to save him. 

He sat there covered in blood for what felt like hours, unable to make himself move as he simply clutched his lover. Exhaustion consumed him, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to sleep. 

Chanyeol was the only thing that brought warmth into Baekhyun’s life.

A life without Chanyeol meant nothing.

Baekhyun let his eyes wander to the spot where the monster had fallen, a dark thought taking over his mind. He stood, walking over to the edge, looking down into the completed darkness that greeted him.

“You just want him back, you need not go so far. His actions would be for naught.”

Abruptly Baekhyun looked up, struck with awe at the person before him. Standing in the air before him was a man, wearing a beautiful hanfu of deep purple, only standing out in the darkness due to the gold trim and detailing throughout the piece. Every bit of him screamed power, from the clothing to the makeup contrasting against his bright gold eyes, accented by the dark circles underneath them. 

Long white hair, pulled back into a ponytail with three braids woven it hung from his head, completing the look. 

Even the word Deity seemed to light for the energy the person radiated, their looks only adding to it. 

“I can’t bring him back, But I can give you more time with him Baekhyun.” His words were slow his tone even as if he had said the line a dozen times before. With little thought, Baekhyun nodded his head, willing to do anything for Chanyeol.

“I must warn you, I can not change the outcome of the events that will happen, only take you back to the start. Does your wish still remain the same?”

The words were vague, but Baekhyun understood them somehow.

It just clicked in his head.

But the pain would be worth it. 

“Yes.” Baekhyun croaked out, his throat burning even with the single word. 

A smile appeared on the deity’s face, but only sadness was shown in his eyes. “As you wish.” The person raised his hands, everything around them freezing in place. The birds, the water, everything went completely silent, to where Baekhyun couldn’t even hear his own heart.

“I hope you figure things out this time.”

Baekhyun was given little time to ponder the words of the person, as everything turned into a blur around him. The darkness vanished, replaced by light as everything around him moved. Everything felt like an overwhelming rush, Beakhyun suddenly worried if the person had told the truth. 

Everything stopped again, and Baekhyun found himself standing once again in the trees, Chanyeol completely still at his side, the two hand in hand. Again, before him the Deity stood in the air, lowering his hands back to where they had rested at his chest before. 

“Good luck.” 

The words were nothing more than a whisper as the world around him flooded back to life again. Birds chirping in the distance, wind brushing through the trees. His heart once again could be felt along with the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand. 

Baekhyun broke out in a smile, turning to his lover, overwhelmed with emotions. 

With little warning he felt a pull, the pair moving on their own. Chanyeol wore the brightest smile, making Baekhyun feel better about his choice. 

Still, he couldn’t miss the massive amount of scarring on his lover’s throat, Dark red marks that resembled lighting.

This time, Baekhyun wouldn’t lose Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. If you have any thoughts or questions, please let me know! This was very enjoyable to write and I feel like a bit out of the norm.


End file.
